Amor secreto
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Cuando has amado a alguien por tanto tiempo conviene que no sea alguien prohibido
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:Karin no me pertenece y no se aun porque hice una historia de estos dos pero aqui esta espero y le guste a alguien al menos

* * *

><p>REN POV<p>

Era una de las pocas ocasiones que iba a casa, al llegar no pude evitar darme cuenta que estaba vacía o eso creía yo, camine hacia mi habitación y escuche un sollozo proveniente de la habitación de Karin, con delicadeza abrí la puerta estaba en su cama con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

- Karin ¿Qué pasa? – no puedo evitar que mi voz suene preocupada

- Hermano – me dice sorprendida levantando la cabeza, puedo ver en sus ojos duda – hermano – vuelve a decir levantándose rápidamente para abrazarme como hacia tanto tiempo no lo había hecho

- Todo estará bien – digo correspondiendo su abrazo, dejando que toda esa tristeza se desvaneciera

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que ella lentamente se separara de mi, solo nos miramos unos instantes, no necesite palabras sabia muy bien que ahora ella estaba mejor cualquier problema que hubiera tenido ella ya lo había superado.

Me fui a mi habitación, recostándome en mi cama. Hacia tanto tiempo que me había dado cuenta, no tengo el valor y no creo que lo tenga, no quiero pensar en eso.

Es extraño pero es de día y estoy despierto, escucho a Karin irse y no puedo evitarlo, la siguió hasta la escuela arriesgándome al que el sol llegue a herirme, la observo interactuar con sus compañeros con ese chico al que tanto ama, Kenta; los miro como sus labios se juntan, sus manos se entrelazan y ella tiene en sus ojos un sentimiento que nunca será dirigido a mi. Me siento un tonto hace tanto tiempo que tengo este sentimiento.

Me voy a casa siento los rayos del sol en mi piel, me quedo parado cerrando los ojos, cuando alguien me tira algo, cubriéndome del sol.

- Hermano estas loco – oigo la voz de Karin gritarme

No digo nada me limito a quitarme lo que fuera con lo que ella me cubrió y justo ahí a lado de ella esta el, me levante y me fui como si nada dejando que el sol quemara mi piel. No regrese a casa, no podía sabia que ella les diría a nuestros padres de mi pequeña aventura de hoy y no iba a responder a las preguntas, dejaría que todos se calmaran.

La noche se acercaba ya era tiempo de ir y escoger a mi presa, miraba por todos lados pero no quería encontrar a una chica con la cual irme a la cama, camine por la ciudad llegando a un parque me senté en una de las bancas, a lo lejos había un par de niños jugando. Un niño y una niña, lo cual me recordaba mi infancia a lado de Karin; ellos jugaban alegremente cuando un perro se les acerco gruñéndoles, el niño que parecía ser el mayor abrazo a su hermana con fuerza protegiéndola del ataque del perro, no pude evitarlo me levante rápidamente para ahuyentar al can – se ha ido – les digo mirando a la niña empezar a llorar al ver una herida en el brazo de su hermano – él va estar bien – le aseguro – vayan a casa – sugiero al saber que ya no es una hora adecuada para niños

- ¿Qué le haces a mis hijos? – escucho la voz de una mujer corriendo hacia ellos

- Mama, nos salvo del perro – dice la niña abrazándose a su madre

- Gracias – me dice la mujer llevándose a los niños

Un recuerdo parecido con mi hermana, ella tenia cuatro en ese entonces habíamos estado paseando por la ciudad cuando llegamos a un parque donde nos pusimos a jugar sin importarnos el tiempo, la noche cayo para cuando nos dimos cuenta, Karin estaba muy asustada y fue ahí cuando le prometí que siempre la protegería, que siempre estaríamos juntos y fue ahí cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron. Amaba a Karin mas que a una hermana, era por eso que nunca había podido estar cerca de ella, por eso a veces era malvado, por eso me iba a la cama con mis victimas, era por eso que no regresaba a casa; sabia lo que había prometido pero ella ya no me necesitaba, tenias sus propias ideas, su corazón pertenecía a alguien mas. Era hora de continuar mi vida lejos de mi familia.

Esa noche regrese a casa, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, era el momento que estaba esperando.

- Karin nos dijo lo que hiciste hoy es muy… - comienza mi madre

- Me voy a ir de viaje, es hora que salga de este país – interrumpo a mi madre – ya estoy suficientemente mayor – miro a todos en esa sala y me pregunto si sabrán la verdad, si alguna vez lo han notado

Voy a mi habitación a recoger mis cosas, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse – hermano – su dulce voz llega a mis oídos es la ultima vez en algún tiempo que la escuchare y eso duele

- Vete Karin – le digo sin mirarla no podría tendría que decirle adiós

Ella me abraza por la espalda, pongo mis manos sobre las suyas una lagrima traicionera cae – no te vayas – su voz me suplica

- Me voy – digo librándome de su abrazo

Salgo de mi habitación lo mas rápido posible dejando a todos sin palabras, a solo unas cuadras vuelvo a escuchar la voz de Karin – hermano – me dice con lagrimas – me prometiste que nunca me dejarías – me grita no puedo creer que ella lo recuerde

- Lo se pero debo irme es lo mejor para mi, para ti – porque estoy dando tantas explicaciones

- No es verdad – me dice acercándoseme

- Karin escucha – digo acercándome mas a ella, limpiando sus lagrimas – y guarda el secreto, lo prometes – ella solo afirma con la cabeza – no puedo seguir viviendo a tu lado sabiendo que tu corazón se lo has dado a un humano y no a mi, entiendes lo que digo – ella me mira algo confundida – en palabras mas simples, estoy enamorado de ti – le doy una sonrisa melancólica – desde hace tanto tiempo que duele pero ahora solo me importa que seas feliz sé que quieres que me quede sin embrago no puedo hacerlo – la toma del rostro dándole un beso tan casto como nunca se lo he dado a nadie – este va ser nuestro secreto - me voy dejando a mi hermana atrás y con mi corazón roto.

FIN POV


	2. Chapter 2

KARIN POV

Cuando regrese a casa les conté a mis padres la pequeña aventura que había tenido Ren por supuesto al igual que yo se preocuparon como no hacerlo si había estado expuesto al sol, después de la escuela lo haba visto parado a mitad de la calle de la piel le salía humo tome el saco de Kenta y se lo arroje encima para después sacarlo del sol pero él se comporto extraño. Lo que hice fue regresar a casa, contarles a mis padres, esperando que cuando volviera pudiera entender porque se había arriesgado de esa forma.

No me imaginaba que regresaría ese mismo día, todos estábamos en la sala discutiendo el extraño comportamiento de Ren cuando el entro.

- Karin nos dijo lo que hiciste hoy es muy… - comienza mi madre

- Me voy a ir de viaje, es hora que salga de este país – dice haciendo que me descontrole un poco – ya estoy suficientemente mayor – nos mira

Se va dejándonos perplejos, no quiero que se vaya, no soy la única pero si la única que toma la iniciativa de ir a su habitación – hermano – digo entrando, lo miro empacar algunas cosas es verdad que piensa irse

- Vete Karin – me dice sin mirarme, sé que debo detenerlo así que lo abrazo por la espalda con tanta fuerza esperando poder retenerlo, sus manos las colca junto a las mías y pienso que tal vez haya aceptado quedarse pero debo asegurarme – no te vayas – mi voz me traiciona no quería que sonara como una suplica

- Me voy – dice alejándose

Sé que tengo que detenerlo, corro tras el, gritándole esperando que se detenga aunque solo sea para despedirse – hermano – no pude evitarlo las lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos sin detenerse – me prometiste que nunca me dejarías – grito recordándole lo que hace tiempo él me había jurado, sabia muy bien que hacia tiempo no nos llevábamos bien pero eso no significaba que todo ese cariño del pasado no estaba ahí.

- Lo se pero debo irme es lo mejor para mi, para ti – me dice y no puedo creerlo porque piensa que seria lo mejor

- No es verdad – me acerco esperando que vea cuanto me lastima su partida

- Karin escucha – se acerca mas a mi para límpiame las lagrimas – y guarda el secreto, lo prometes – acepto – no puedo seguir viviendo a tu lado sabiendo que tu corazón se lo has dado a un humano y no a mi, entiendes lo que digo – no entiendo lo que trata de decirme – en palabras mas simples, estoy enamorado de ti – su rostro solo muestra tristeza – desde hace tanto tiempo que duele pero ahora solo me importa que seas feliz sé que quieres que me quede sin embrago no puedo hacerlo – me toma del rostro para besarme en los labios tan dulcemente que me recuerda cuando éramos niños – este va ser nuestro secreto - me deja atrás

Lo único que quería por mucho tiempo fue recuperar a mi hermano y ahora se había ido dejándome un gran peso encima. Un secreto al cual no sabía como reaccionar y sentía también que era mi culpa que él se marchara.

Durante meses todos estos pensamientos rondaron mi mente. Al final fui entendiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer así que deje de pensar en ello y concéntrame en mi relación con Kenta.

Ese día al regresar a casa me encontré con un invitado inesperado, en la sala con mis padres estaba Ren no había cambiado nada, sonreí al verlo y él también lo hizo, se levanto del sillón yendo hacia mi, tomando mis manos entre las suyas besándolas para después solo irse.

Al llegar a mi habitación puedo ver que hay una caja con una hoja doblada sobre mi cama, tomo la nota entre mis manos, puedo ver que es la letra de mi hermano.

"Karin,

Escribo esto porque no soy muy bueno hablando sobre lo que siento así que aquí voy.

Lamento que nos hayamos distanciado en los últimos años, ha sido difícil aceptar que ya no tenemos cosas en común más que la sangre que nos une.

La ultima vez que nos vimos te hable sobre mi secreto, finalmente puedo decir que confundí mis sentimientos supongo que al estar alejados mi instinto de protección lo confundí con algo mas, lamento si esa confesión te hizo algún daño, olvídala como lo hare.

Nos veremos en unos días, traeré a alguien muy especial para que la conozcas.

Cuídate."

Dejo la hoja en mi cama para tomar la caja, lentamente la abro contienen un hermoso dije en forma de alas de murciélago con mi nombre en el, se me hizo un gesto de los mas lindo.

Volví a ver a mi hermano unos días después estaba en la sala con una chica muy hermosa sentada a su lado, todos platicaban animadamente con esa chica, me acerque he inmediatamente me incluyeron en la platica, que se dedico a conocer mas a fondo a la nueva amiga de mi hermano; Helena, venia de uno de los lugares mas famosos Transilvania por lo que contaba era un vampiro que había estado viajando por todo el mundo y también veía que tenia un gran interés en mi hermano, cosa que me alegraba. Tuve que disculparme ya que mañana tenia que ir a la escuela.

Conforme pasaban los días era raro que yo pudiera siquiera acercarme a el sin que Helena estuviera presente, no es que me cayera mal era el hecho que no había podido charla con el sobre nada que no fuera Helena. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablarle a solas él dijo algo que no esperaba escuchar no aun.

- Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo – me dice con una sonrisa

- No crees que aun eres muy joven – digo sin que sienta que no me agrada la idea

- Puede ser pero nunca había conocido a nadie que me hipnotizara como ella, ¿Estas feliz por mi no es así hermanita? – me pregunta

- Si – digo abrazándolo muy feliz por el

Como iba yo a saber que la felicidad de mi hermano me traería tanto estrés, primero Helena no estaba a gusto conmigo la verdad si mi propia familia me creía anormal, ella no lo demostraba frente a Ren solo cuando el no miraba me veía con desagrado. Solo una vez estuvimos a solas y me basto, dijo; "Es una desgracia que no seas un vampiro normal, supongo que si Ren y yo tuviéramos hijos uno podría ser como tu, que seria un infortunio en mi familia" cuando lo dijo solo la mire con sorpresa, si era algo despistada pero me daba cuenta que ella no me soportaba. Eso no era todo, no, ahora tenía a Winner un caza vampiros enamorado de mi que peleaba por mi amor contra Kenta, es la primera vez que estoy estresada.

FIN POV


	3. Chapter 3

Helena había regresado a su casa después de pasar una semana con los Maaka, él era el vampiro con el que le gustaría unir su vida el único problema era su hermana una rareza nada apreciada, ella sabia que pronto conseguiría que Ren le propusiera matrimonio y tal vez así podría libarse de esa amante de humanos.

Lo que no tenia previsto era el gran nivel de estrés que había dejando en Karin pero Ren si lo había notado prefiriendo no acercarse a su pequeña hermana, era un olor tan tentador para el, no logro mantenerse alejado porque precisamente ese día ella había decidido ir a su habitación mientras dormía por la mañana, su olor fue lo que lo despertó, uno tan delicioso; su mente se nublo tenia que saciarse de ese aroma. Para cuando su mente se había despejado ya era de noche, el temor invadió su ser que había hecho con Karin. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama dándose cuenta de su cuerpo desnudo y sangre sobre su colchón, poniéndose algo de ropa sale rumbo a la recamara de Karin sin encontrarla ahí

- ¿Qué hice? – se pregunta en voz alta sintiéndose temblar

Sale corriendo de la habitación tiene que encontrar a su hermana eso es lo único que le importa por el momento, su búsqueda no da frutos ella no aparece por ningún lugar, mira al cielo el sol esta por salir solo queda un lugar donde hace muchos años atrás viera a los hermanos jugar cuando llega al lugar el sol ya esta dando sus primeros rayos, la ve ahí sentada en una de las bancas con lagrimas en los ojos aun traer su camisón puede ver sangre en el.

- Karin – dice suavemente no quiere que se asuste aunque lo único que logra es lo opuesto ella lo mira con miedo en los ojos – perdóname – lagrimas se acumulan en los ojos intenta retenerlas pero estas caen – perdóname – repite cayendo de rodillas – te lo suplico, no me odies – levanta la vista para verla pero de nuevo solo ve miedo

Desea con todo el corazón que ella diga algo pero no lo hace, regresa a casa para encerrarse en su habitación, limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos nunca había llorado. No podía quedarse no después de lo que había hecho no recordaba nada pero la evidencia lo decía todo había violado a su hermana solo repetir esa palabra en su cabeza había hecho que las lagrimas cayeran de nuevo sabia que tenia que decírselo a sus padres ellos impondrían un castigo que aliviara su dolor.

Cuando la noche llego se preparo para hablar con sus padres, no había podido dormir ni un poco se había quedado en la oscuridad de su cuarto mirando un punto fijo dejando que su mente se escapara. Al legar la noche baja a la sala ahí están sus padres quienes lo miran.

- ¿Ren que es lo que te pasa? – pregunta su padre preocupado nunca había visto al chico en un estado tan lamentable

- Lastime a Karin – la voz es apenas audible – yo… - el llanto comienza de nuevo – yo la… - no puede mirarlos a los ojos

- ¿Qué hiciste Ren? – su madre habla de forma autoritaria

- Me mordió – dice Karin a su espalda

- No yo… - intenta explicar Ren

- No seas tan duro contigo me aliviaste del estrés que estaba sintiendo – dice como si nada pasara – estoy bien – dice muy segura mirándolo a lo ojos, Ren no soporta verla a los ojos

- Nos asustaste Ren – su madre es la única que habla

Confundido se va a su habitación para encerrarse en ella durante varios días, preocupando a su familia de su comportamiento, la única vez que sale escucha a Karin contarle a Anju de un cazador de vampiros que asiste a su escuela. Sale de la casa en su busca aunque con la poca energía que tiene prefiere comer solo un poco; camina esperando encontrar un victima sin querer llega a ese parque sin pensarlo se sienta en una de las bancas, dejando que el cansancio lo venza, flashes llegan a su mente, Karin se resiste grita pero nadie la ayuda, el simplemente toma lo que siempre ha deseado. De nuevo despierta con esos recuerdos que no lo dejan dormir.

- De que sirve que me perdone si yo no puedo – se dice a si mismo volviendo a quedarse dormido

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocan su piel puede sentir como estos comienzan a quemarlo pero no le importa lo único que desea es terminar de un vez por todo con el sufrimiento que acecha a su corazón, el ardor en su piel cada vez se vuelve mas intenso haciendo imposible confiar en lo que esta sintiendo en poco tiempo pierde la conciencia.

Karin camina rumbo a la escuela, no sabe porque pero algo le dice que debe pasar por aquel parque donde ella y su hermano jugaban al pasar escucha que algo entre unos arbustos se mueve, llamando su atención, lo que ve la sorprende en una de las bancas esta su hermano, se acerca lo mas rápido posible lo mira muy preocupada esta muy quemado de la cara y brazos algunas ampollas empiezan a convertirse en carne quemada. Rápidamente se quita el chaleco de su uniforme tapándole la cara impidiendo el paso de los rayos del sol hacia su piel entonces lo carga entre sus brazos corriendo a máxima velocidad, hasta llegar a casa deposita lentamente a su hermano en el sofá para después comenzar a cerrar cualquier cortina o rendija por donde pase la luz quedando en total oscuridad.

Va hacia la habitación de sus padres, sin pensarlo dos veces los despierta, sabe que van a despertar un poco molestos pero no le importa. Como lo predijo sus padres están enojados al verla.

- ¿Qué es tan importante que tenias que despertarnos? – pregunta su madre con enojo

- Es Ren esta muy mal – dice ella comenzando su camino hacia la sala donde su hermano reposa esperando que sus padres la sigan

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunta su padre al ver al chico tan quemado

- No lo se solo lo encontré así – dice afligida al ver la gran extensión de las quemaduras del chico

Su madre toma acción rápidamente, pide algunas cosas a su esposo, quien se apresura a traerlas, Karin solo mira como su madre toma al chico entres sus brazos llevándolo a su habitación, lo desnuda para ver la profundidad de sus heridas preguntándose que es lo que le pasa como para atreverse a jugar con el sol de esa manera aunque no lo piensa mucho ya que ahora lo importante es salvarle la vida, unta las hierba que su esposo trajera en todo es cuerpo lo único que les queda es esperar.

Todos en la casa están preocupados por el estado de salud de Ren después de varios días de tratamiento el no responde lo que limita sus posibilidades de sobrevivencia cosa que mantiene asustados a todos en aunque nadie lo dice. Karin y Anju han visto a sus padres discutiendo sobre una sola posibilidad que podría traer de regreso a su hijo; despertar de su sueño a la abuela Elda, su madre no esta muy convencida pero es la ultima esperanza de que él se recupere.

Mientras sus padres se encargan de despertar a la abuela una visitante inesperada regresa, Helena puede notar a su regreso que algo esta terriblemente mal no solo por el rostro serio de la familia si no también porque hace días que Ren no se comunica con ella, al enterarse de la noticia vacía su rabia en Karin, que según ella es culpable de todo y cuanto pase a su hermano mayor. Para evitarse confrontaciones con la chica, decide que debe mantenerse alejada de su hermano al menos hasta que el sol salga.

La abuela no despierta de buen humor que lo demuestra en los comentarios dirigidos a la esposa de su hijo pero al enterarse que Ren esta en tan graves condiciones reprende a su hijo por no despertarla antes, es ella quien se ocupa los siguientes tres días de ver al chico, sin dejar que nadie mas entre en el lugar cosa que no le parece a nadie en la familia. Solo dos días después la abuela les informa que su piel poco a poco esta recuperándose dándoles permiso a los demás de visitarlo. Anju se sorprende al ver que su hermano tiene la piel negra en algunas partes de sus brazos y rostro, además de la piel enrojecida en todo el cuerpo, no puede evitar sentirse cabizbaja sabia que todos en su familia se preguntaban por qué pero tenia una leve idea que tenia que ver con Karin, lo único que tiene que hacer es esperar a que salga a la luz todo y si no sabe que sus hermanos le contaran tarde o temprano lo sucedido.

Helena no se aleja para nada de Ren solo cuando la abuela le pide que deje revisarlo aunque la verdad es que lleva a Karin para que esta le inyecte la sangre que produce de más, manteniendo lo mejor posible. Son dos meses muy largos los que pasan todos hasta que Ren abre los ojos, la primera persona que ve es a Helena.

- Al fin haz despertado – dice con voz muy dulce

- ¿Qué paso? – pegunta a la chica algo confundido

- Te expusiste al sol por mucho tiempo, tu abuela te salvo lo vida – dice con una pequeña sonrisa, él no dice nada solo mira al techo – la anormal de tu hermana te encontró y puso a salvo – dice con enfado – solo para eso sirve – escucha desdén es su voz

- Helena, Karin es mi hermana – dice Ren cansado

- Eso no evita que sea anormal – lo dice como si no tuviera importancia mientras toma su mano – si nos casáramos tendríamos que mantenerla oculta durante un tiempo que dirían lo demás, una adoradora de humanos – dice mientras le da un pequeño beso en la frente

- Vete Helena – dice mientras retira su mano – no te permitiré que hables así de mi hermana – es lo ultimo que dice cierra los ojos esperando que ella se marche sin que haga ningún alboroto

Miran a Helena muy enojada – es tu culpa – le grita a Karin saliendo de la casa muy rápido. Al verla saben que Ren ya ha despertado y no solo eso si no que han terminado cualquier relación que tuviera con la chica, uno a uno pasan a verlo, de sus padres y abuela recibe un regaño pero él no parece escucharlos es más a veces es como si no estuviera en el mismo sitio que ellos. Anju solo se sienta a su lado leyendo haciéndole saber que cuando este listo para hablar ella lo va ha escuchar. La única que no lo ha visitado es Karin a menos que este dormido pero la suerte no siempre le sonríe a todos y justamente ese día después de la visita de Anju, ella entra esperando que este dormido pero no lo esta.

- Hermano, me da gusto que estés mejor – dice con voz baja

- Sé que estoy vivo gracias a ti – dice Ren mirando al techo – también la abuela dijo que me he estado alimentado de tu sangre – se levanta lentamente para mirar a la chica aunque no lo logra

- Pudiste haber muerto Ren ¿Por qué? – pregunta ella sentándose en un silla frente a él mirándolo fijamente esperando que sus ojos se posen sobre los de ella pero no lo hacen

- Sabes bien porque – respira profundo – no puedo perdonarme lo que te hice – agacha la cabeza

- Helena se fue – dice ella cambiando el tema

- Lo se yo le pedí que se fuera – dice como si no le importara

- Ella te hacia feliz – dice Karin sin pensarlo

- No merezco ser feliz – dice en voz poco audible pero sabe que ella lo ha escuchado bien

- Hermano – dice con voz suave llena de tristeza

- No debiste salvarme – habla sin pensarlo logrando que Karin lo mire con desconcierto – en unos días voy a irme, no dejes que te llamen anormal de nuevo – dice volviendo a recostarse – no quiero que me visites mas – le da la espalda – aun sintiendo la mirada de la chica sobre el

- Tengo algo que decirte – dice respirando profundo – ese día yo solo… quería verte me habías estado evitando y… - traga saliva – si tuve miedo cuando te abalanzaste sobre mi, trate de zafarme de tu agarre… - mira al chico voltearse

- No quiero escucharlo, tengo esas imágenes en mi mente – dice siendo la primera vez que la mira a los ojos – tus lagrimas, tus gritos y no me detuve – su respiración se acelera

- Lo hiciste – dice ella tomando por sorpresa al chico – me mordiste y te detuviste me pediste que me marchara pero no pude – se quita la blusa mostrándole la mordida

- Te mordí en un pecho – dice avergonzado al ver la marca de sus dientes en uno de los senos de su hermana – no recuerdo nada – dice con sinceridad. Mira como ella solo sonríe, toma su mano llevándola hacia su pecho haciendo que las yemas de sus dedos toquen donde dejara su marca – ¡KARIN! – dice muy nervioso quitando la mano de su pecho

- Ren estaba asustada pero no mas – dice con franqueza – tu no me hiciste ningún daño ese día – sube a su cama para recostase a su lado – tienes que recordar – dice abrazándose a su pecho – no quiero que te vayas – es lo ultimo que dice esperando alguna repuesta pero él no dice mas solo se queda ahí dejando que su calidez se lleve cualquier pensamiento

No pasa mucho tiempo en que los dos se quedan dormidos, de nuevo recuerdos invaden su mente Karin resistiéndose, luchando por liberarse pero cuando el lleva su boca a su pecho derecho hundiendo sus dientes comenzando a succionar esa deliciosa sangre; Karin se paraliza, el disfruta hasta saciar su hambre, al separarse se da cuenta de la sangre en el camisón, le pide que se vaya mientras pueda pero ella no se mueve solo lo mira confundida poco a poco empieza a besarle la oreja, el cuello, llegando hasta su boca, ella no lo aparto dejo que siguiera su exploración, ella parecía haberse rendido ante su juguetona lengua, sus manos subían el camisón que traía sacándolo para arrojarlo al suelo, su pecho queda a su total visión, no puede evitar sentirse excitado al ver la marca de sus dientes en le pecho.

Empieza a tocar sus senos, haciendo que la chica respire entrecortadamente, chupa sus pezones, continua bajando repartiendo besos en el abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, ella se queda estática al sentir la respiración caliente de Ren entre sus piernas, lentamente se deshace de la única prenda que impide consiga lo que desea, su excitación aumenta al ver que ella ya ha mojado sus bragas lleva su boca a su clítoris lamiéndolo provocando que ella lance pequeños gemidos de placer, la temperatura sube ella lo estaba disfrutando su cuerpo se lo decía, subía nuevamente hacia sus labios apoderándose de ellos, estaba vez ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia cuando la guía hasta la cama, con ternura la recuesta para después dejar que mire como con calma él se despoja de todas sus prendas – Te amo, Karin – dice este a su oído escuchándola gemir ante sus toques.

Vuelve a besarla sus manos bajan hasta sus pechos apretándolos con fuerza haciendo que ella gima dentro del beso, al separarse puede ver que ella tiene los ojos cerrados, continua con su trabajo baja a sus pechos vuelve a morderlo en el mismo lugar.

- Ren – grita agarrándose fuertemente de la sabana bajo ella

Ren no puede esperar mas, lentamente le abre las piernas metiendo su miembro puede ver algunas lagrimas en la cara de la chica pero sabe que ahora no hay vuelta atrás, se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella que no puede evitar comenzar a moverse, causando aun mas dolor a la chica que se convierte en placer haciéndola gritar lo que alienta a Ren a moverse mas rápido y mas profundo, el clímax se acerca para lo dos, llegando primero para la chica dejándola algo aturdida, por su parte Ren se viene en ella dejándose caer en ella unos instantes.

Despierta algo agitado si su mente no le miente es fue lo que realmente paso. Mira a su lado, Karin esta plácidamente dormida ahora entiende, ella tenia miedo al fin de cuentas ellos son hermanos, que pensarían sus padres, si lo descubrieran.

- Ren – dice Karin algo adormilada al sentirlo levantarse de la cama

- Lo recuerdo – dice algo asustado – dime Karin…- comienza sin saber que decir - ¿tu lo…amm…disfrutaste? – pregunta respirando profundo – lo que quiero decir es…. ¿Por qué no te fuiste? – la mira ella parece pensarlo un minuto

- No lo se – contesta mirándolo a los ojos – fue extraño nunca había sentido algo así – dice con sinceridad – cuando Kenta y yo lo intentamos no fue lo mismo – confiesa mirando como si sus manos fueran lo mas interesante

- Tu y ese… - dice Ren con algo de rabia

- No sé que me pasa – interrumpe al chico – anoche cuando me tocaste un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo – sigue sin mirarlo – hermano no entiendo lo que siento – dice ella levantando la vista – pero no quiero que te vayas - mira como el chico muestra sorpresa

Ella se va hacia a él y lo abraza con dulzura. Sin darse cuenta alguien era testigo de esa platica, al verlos solo pudo sonreír, ahora entendía el comportamiento de sus dos hermanos; se fue con rumbo a la sala donde los demás miembros de la familia se encontraban con rostros molestos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Anju a su padre quien parecía el mas afectado

- Esto – dice dándole un sobre con el nombre de Karin escrito en el – venia con el correo – dice su padre con tristeza

Saca la hoja del sobre en ella dice que le gustaría saber como le fue con la prueba de embarazó ya que como hacia tiempo no se habían hablado lo tenia preocupado, entre otras cosas menos importantes, solo quedaba preguntar a Karin, eso tendría que esperar o no porque vio a sus padres pelando con la abuela, pronto irían a la habitación del chico en busca de Karin, tenia que prevenirlos así que mientras discutían, ella abandono el lugar.

Antes de llegar a la habitación del chico pudo escuchar lo gemidos de su hermana y se preguntaba porque los demás no escuchaban nada, tendría que interrumpirlos pero eso era importante así que toco a la puerta nadie atendió, abrió la puerta de improvisto la imagen se quedaría grabada en su mente Karin estaba encima de Ren moviendo sus caderas de arriba y abajo pronto se detuvo el ver a Anju en la habitación.

- ¿Anju que haces aquí? – pregunta Ren tapándolos

- Nuestros padres están enojados porque a Karin le llego esto – se acerca entregándoles el sobre como si nada ocurriera ahí

Ellos se separan dejando que Ren lea con detenimiento la hoja – ¿estas embarazada? – pregunta a Karin

- No lo se esas pruebas no sirven para vampiros – dice mirándolo directamente a sus ojos – si ese fuera el caso no es de Kenta – dice muy segura

- ¿Por qué estas segura? – pregunta sintiendo su rabia aumentar

- Porque cuando lo intente con Kenta él quiso darse valor con algo de sake y al final cuando llego la hora él se quedo dormido – explica levantándose de la cama tomado su ropa comenzándose a vestir

- Estamos en problemas – dice Ren levantándose comenzando a vestirse – vamos Karin termina de vestirte oigo pasos – dice el chico tomando su ropa, su entrepierna aun es un problema – Anju cierra la puerta – pide a su hermana

Ren camina de un lado a otro muy nervioso, mirando para todos lados esperando que no haya ninguna prueba de su actividad anterior - no te preocupes hermano – dice Anju sentándose en la cama a lado de Karin

Sus padres casi rompen la puerta, lo que ven les sorprende su tres hijos están ahí.

- Karin, sal – le ordena su madre

- Ya hice la prueba – se escucha la voz de la abuela – en unos minutos sabremos la verdad – dice abriéndose paso hasta donde están sus nietos sentándose en medio de la chicas – Ren estas muy nervioso ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta la abuela preocupada

- Si te ves algo… - dice su mama no sabe como continuar ya que aun esta algo quemado – enfermo – termina su madre

Todos oyen una campaña tintinear, la abuela se levanta con rapidez dejando a todos sorprendidos – felicidades Karin – dice regresando dándole un fuerte abrazo a la chica

- ¿Qué? – grita su madre

- Estas sorda – dice la abuela levantando la voz – Karin esta embarazada – al decir eso escuchan a Ren caer

- Ren – grita Karin yendo hacia el

- No es… - comienza al ver a la Karin acercándose

- Esta bien – dice ella con una sonrisa tan brillante que contagia al chico – ya lo sabia puedo sentirlo – se toca el vientre con ternura

Sus padres miran confundidos parecen solo ser ellos los que no saben lo que pasa en esa habitación, aunque poco a poco van entendiendo al ver la interacción entre Ren y Karin, bueno al menos no era el hijo de un humano.

FIN


End file.
